


The Age-Old Cure

by flamewarflipsides



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Asgardian Cuisine, Comedy, Community: LiteraryFanFiction, F/M, Flash Fan Fiction Friday, Immortality, Marvel Norse Lore, Mayfly December Romance, Mythology - Freeform, Nutrition, Romance, Summer, Thor Doesn't Know How to Midgard, Thor Feels, community: deviantart, golden apples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarflipsides/pseuds/flamewarflipsides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is watching a movie on a hot summer day, but Thor's mind is elsewhere. Fortunately, Jane finds Thor's tales about Asgardian cuisine far more interesting than a film, and far more meaningful than Thor had hoped. For the "Summer" prompt at Literary Fan Fiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Age-Old Cure

Sometimes he wondered if there were truth to the myths.

He lay on the couch, pondering the fruit in his hand as he ignored the flickering screen. Ostensibly, it played for him, another way to assimilate into this world of mayflies. In truth, his lady was happy to watch without him, and he was content so long as she sat near. He felt her bare legs shift beneath his head, and the tug at his roots pulled his thoughts back to his worries. He stared at the yellow thing in his hands.

“We’re not watching Snow White. You’re awfully interested in that apple.”

His eyes tried to flick up to her, but he dared not pull his cheek away from her cool knees to see. “I was thinking of the myths your people told of Asgard.”

“Apples? Wasn’t that a Greek thing?”

“Perhaps it was, but we have them. They are a staple of our cuisine, and aside from their golden color, are not unlike your apples. Humans saw them, and attributed to them our longevity. They believed that, without them, we would age as you do.”

“So that’s not true, then.”

“Not entirely.” Thor moved to take a bite of the fruit, but tiny fingers grabbed his arm.

“Sit up with that.”

“You had no complaints before.”

“I didn’t notice it until now. I was distracted by the smolder,” she teased.

Thor pulled himself up gently with his legs, careful not to press down on her. He looked as he rose, and there she was, grinning lopsided with sparkling eyes. He scooted close to her and took a bite of the apple. It was sweet and light, almost like home.

“No complaints about the guy in the movie and his smoulder?”

“He is fictional,” Thor answered over a bite. “We were talking about apples.”

“Right. What about them?” She leaned on him.

“We favor them for nutrition, but they alone do not sustain our lifespans. They would not make Aesir of any mortal.” He wrapped an arm around her, still munching the sticky apple with the other hand.

“Do you get the right nutrition here?” She pulled away from him, tiny mouth falling open. “I never thought about that. I should have. What do you need?”

“I know not.” He took another bite, swallowed, and continued. “There is no cause for concern.”

“But you’re worried about something.” She leaned in. “Thor, you have to tell me.”

“It is only my hair. It has begun to lack its l-“

He could not help but be alarmed as she bent over laughing. He simply waited for her to finish, heart sinking, juice dripping down his lip.

“Thor, it’s summer. It’s frizz season. Wash your hair with the green bottle. Trust me.”

Fighting not to show his relief, he nestled closer to her. “Will it give me this smolder you so prize?”

“You don’t need smolder. I like sweet better.” She kissed the juice off his lips, and he forgot.


End file.
